Steven's Diaries
by BewitchingStud
Summary: I'm not saying that I have the most interesting life in the world (some could even relate to it), but sometimes things that are worth living for and remembering happen, so I guess you could enjoy and maybe even laugh with my stories and the dramas of my life.


**Steven's Diaries.**

**Synopsis:** I'm not saying that I have the most interesting life in the world (some could even relate to it), but sometimes things that are worth living for and remembering happen, so I guess you could enjoy and maybe even laugh with my stories and the dramas of my life.

**Warnings:** The main character is bisexual, so I guess it speaks for itself and if you're not willing to read about a guy who likes boys and girls, I politely ask you to back away, otherwise, enjoy.

**May - First Entry:  
**

Let me give you a resume of my day. You know those days when you're down feeling sorry and then someone comes by and make you smile? Well, that was what happened to me today, I was feeling really down the whole day, it was like nothing could cheer me up and I tried nearly everything, I tried playing games, listening to music, reading books, fanfics, but nothing worked, so I stayed in that sad state of spirit until I went to college this evening.

I was sitting alone on my corner inside the class waiting for people to arrive, since I always arrive in college early and then Luke arrived, he is one of my friends and would always arrive early as well. Noticing that I was down somehow, - not that I make it known when I'm sad, but the guy can always read me - Luke sat down on the chair beside mine. Just as usual, he had his warm and breathtaking smile on, like the talkative person I was (catch my irony), I simply waved my hand at him and said hi, casting a fake smile in return to the one he had aimed at me. "Come sit on Daddy Luke's lap and tell me what's wrong." He said, being the silly guy he was while he patted his lap, now wearing a grin on his beautiful features. Glaring at him for his joke, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine right here plus, there's nothing wrong with me." No one knew about my sexuality, not even him, and sitting on his lap would be really awkward and would make it impossible for me to give a proper excuse as to why I was sitting there, also there was the possibility that I'd lose my friends, not that I have a lot, but still I'd be alone and friendless again.

Rolling his eyes at my dumb folded facial expression as I spaced, Luke rubbed his temple prior to wearing a frown on his facade, his citron green eyes sparkling with concern as he spoke. "You don't want me to really believe in that, do you? Because if you do, I'll have to ask you to try harder than that." His serious, yet concerned facial expression along with his words were enough to put my defenses down. Rolling my shoulders in a somehow nonchalant shrugs, I proceeded to respond to him, but with my gaze locked on the floor. "I just don't feel all that cheerful today, I have days like this." Placing his palm on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, Luke tried once again to make me spill what was bothering me. "Steve..." His voice held so much caring that gave in and told him everything, but instead I shook my head I glanced briefly at him, my gaze meeting his own. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise."

Putting aside all the prejudice that act could cause towards him, Luke wrapped a single arm around me and pressed a kiss to my cheek, earning himself a genuine smile that automatically made its way across my lips. "There's my Steven." He said, making laugh momentarily. And just like that my mood improved. That simple gesture that sealed a true friendship, in a country like mine you can get beaten up for things like a kiss on the cheek of your friend or even for hugging your own father, they wouldn't ask, they'd go straight to violence, spilling the word "fag" towards you like it was some kind of disease they didn't want to get.

Punching Luke's shoulder playfully, I stood up. "I'm going to get a cappuccino from the coffee machine, do want anything?" I asked, arching a single brow at him in question. Luke just shook his head and took his phone from his pocket. "Thanks, but no, I just had dinner a few minutes ago." He said, now texting someone in his phone. "Okay!" Was my reply as I vanished the classroom to get my drink.

As soon as I entered the classroom again, everyone was already there, sitting on their chairs. The class went by in a slow pace and as much as I tried to concentrate, the teacher's words wouldn't get into me, so I was often checking my phone and glancing around. Bored couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling that moment, it was like nothing could catch my interest, not even the hot girl sending glances my way.

After the two longest hours of my life, we were free to our dinner break. Ruffling my hair slightly, Luke sat by my side again, leaving his girlfriend to talk with her girls. Glaring playfully at him, I pointed to my hair. "What have I told you about messing da hair?" I asked with shifty eyes. "You told me not to do that." Luke replied, using a shy smile to fake innocence. Emitting a short sigh, I opened a crooked smile toward him. Cutting me off as I opened my mouth to complain, Luke completed. "In my defense, you look hotter with messy hair, babe." Scowling playfully at him, I rolled my eyes faking annoyance. "Anne is right there and you know that if she hears you saying that she'll get pissed and sex ground you again." Deciding to play childish, Luke pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, to which I responded with a huff prior to laughing it off.

Even though that to everyone I was completely straight, Anne would constantly get jealous whenever Luke made flirty jokes with me and unfortunately to her, he did that all the time, though, sometimes, like right in that moment when he was rubbing his palm against my thigh, I would swat his hand away and give him a stern look then point to his girlfriend. Just like the Universe was trying to reassure my actions, Anne came to where we were and sat down on Luke's lap. Wearing a triumphant smirk on my face, I shot Luke a glance that said "See?" Not having seen the look I casted towards her boyfriend, Anne spoke up. "So, what are you guys talking about?" As a way of revenge, I smirked mischievously at Luke, making it known for him that I was trying to get him into trouble. "Tell her..." I said, looking directly at him prior to soundlessly completing the phrase with a mute "babe". The thing about mine and Luke's friend was that he would always cheer me up being silly and I would always try to get him into trouble for teasing me.

Turning her head to look at Luke, Anne quirked her brow, waiting for the response to her question. "Eh, we were talking about..." And cutting him off, I put the part two of my revenge in action. "We were talking about going to the movies tomorrow night to watch The Winter Soldier since we won't have classes." Now glancing at me, she expelled an "Oh!" and nodded. I could tell Anne was pissed just by the tone of her voice, she just hated when Luke made plans without her and since she despised superheroes, she wouldn't join us and that just made her get even more pissed.

Standing up and making her way outside the classroom, Anne left me and Luke alone again and I just couldn't hold back my chuckle any longer, so I let it out, earning myself a punch on the shoulder from Luke. "I hate you, dude. She'll be mad at me the whole weekend." Sighing and rolling my eyes all together, I spoke up. "That's what you get for messing with me. Anyway, meet you at 7 in front of the cinema?" And just like fate wanted Anne to be mad at Luke, she passed right when I was saying that, her facial expression hardening signaling her disapproval. She looked really pissed off and that made me feel a bit guilty, so I decided to help Luke. "Hey, Anne, do you want to come with us? I know you don't like this superheroes stuff, but you watched the first Captain America movie and you did say that you kind of liked it. Come with us." The tone of my voice was in the pleading edge, but I could tell that Anne was less angry after that, her features were softening and she wore a contemplating facial expression as to decide which she wanted to come with us or not. Now that she was included in the plan, she wouldn't be so pissed at Luke, whom was now addressing a thankful smile at me.

Having come into a conclusion on whether she wanted to see the movie with us or if she preferred doing other stuff on her own while we were at it, Anne shook her head at me, her hazel oculars glued to my face as she spoke up waving a dismissive palm. "You guys can have your bro night; Luke spends way too much time with me and my girls." And just like that the whole thing was fixed AND I'd go to the movies, so we could say it was a win-win situation to everyone, I guess.

And that, diary, is how my day was like. As sad as you may be, there will always be someone to make you smile and feel like everything's going to be alright again.


End file.
